Without a trace
by racergirl 82
Summary: 11 year old Angela disappears, can Walker and the other rangers find her before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

_**Without a trace**_

**Disclaimer:** this was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on the characters of _Walker Texas Ranger, _if you recognize a character it does not belong to me.

**Summary:** 11 year old Angela disappears, can Walker and the other rangers find her before its too late.

**A Busy Day**

"Angela Elizabeth and Melissa Nicole, I thought I told you girls to go finish getting ready." Alex said; the girls had just come in the door still in jeans and long sleeve shirts.

"We had to go find Houdini and take him back to the barn." Angela replied, Houdini was the nickname for the girls' German Shepard, Gunner, because he was always getting lose and roaming the ranch

"Just go upstairs and change into your dresses girls." Alex said, tonight was Angela and Melissa's Christmas concert, both girls played the harp and playing solos tonight.

"Momma, when is Daddy going to be home?" Christina asked,

"Soon honey, why don't you go upstairs with your sisters and get dressed, ok?"

"Ok." Christina replied running off after her older sisters.

A few minutes later Walker came in the door and after giving Alex a kiss he went upstairs to change into his suit that Alex had laid out for him; an hour later everyone was ready and were walking out the door. Alex thought to herself on how grown up Angela looked in a long Christmas green dress and her long reddish blond hair curled, framing her face.

At the concert there were almost one hundred harpists that were playing that night.

"Our next performer is Angela Walker playing 'Greensleeves'."

When she were announced Angela moved to the large concert harp at the front of the stage, Angela played the song so beautifully that when Walker looked around the room he thought he saw a few people crying. Melissa's solo was 'Away in a Manger' and she played it surprisingly well for only have been taking lessons for a year.

At the end of the concert Angela and Melissa and the rest of the harpists played 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas', and received a standing ovation.

"Mel, don't forget to loosen your strings." Angela reminded her sister as they got their harps ready to go home.

"I won't."

"You girls did a good job tonight." said a young man in a black suit.

"Thanks," Angela said; hoping he would go away, she had a bad feeling about this guy. Looking over and Melissa, Angela realized that she had the same feeling.

When the Walkers got home that night after bringing in the harps they had family prayer and Alex tucked Christina into bed then headed to bed her self. After Walker had checked and locked the doors he headed to bed, hearing Angela talking he went in and saw Angela and Melissa on Angela's bed brushing their hair.

"Hey you two, ain't it time for bed?"

"Yeah in a minute daddy," Melissa said as Angela finished brushing her hair, she then got up and giving Walker a big hug left to go to her room.

"'Night dad," Angela said as she slid under the covers.

"'Night Angel," Walker replied as he turned out the light, he looked back and for some reason memorized what Angela was wearing. It was a white sleeveless night gown with purple flowers on it. He then went to his younger daughters' room and tucked Melissa in bed even though she would probably end up in Angela's room later. Leaving the room Walker laughed to himself as he thought about how close his daughters were and how lucky he and Alex are to have it that way.

Little did he realize that before the night was over their lives would change forever…


	2. chapter 2

**The discovery**

Later that night, Walker and Alex awoke to a voice full of terror. When Melissa came into the room; Walker thought she had, had a bad dream. But what she said soon became Walker and Alex's worse nightmare…

"Momma, Daddy, Angie's gone." Melissa told them as she stood by the bed wrapped in her blanket.

"Mel, Angel is in her room asleep." Walker tried to calm the young girl down. "You're supposed to be in your room with Chris."

"But I was sleeping in Angie's room with her, when a man came in with a gun and took her" Walker knew then, by the look of pure terror in the seven year olds blue-gray eyes, that Melissa was telling the truth. Walker got up and ran down the hall, he checked Angela's room and Melissa was right Angela was not in the full size bed in the room (Melissa slept with Angela so often it had been necessary to get Angela a full size bed to accommodate the two girls.). While Walker checked Angela's room, Alex checked Melissa and Christina's room to find Chris asleep in her bed, then she goes down stairs to check to be sure Angela is not down there, In the kitchen Alex saw that the window was broken open, Alex immediately yelled for Walker.

After looking at the window, Walker saw that the screen was cut. Seeing scuff marks it became obvious that this had to be the kidnapper's point of entry and possibly where the kidnapper and Angela left.

As the police finished their initial search of the house the Sheriff sat down at the kitchen table where Alex and Walker were sitting.

"Ranger Walker, Mrs. Walker, I need a current picture of your daughter. We want to issue an AMBER alert as soon as possible. It may be our best chance of finding your daughter."

Alex immediately gets up from the table and goes over to the mantle and picks up three pictures: one is of Angela and Melissa playing their harps, another is of Angela, Melissa, and Christina on their horses, the last one is Angela's school picture.

"I'll get these back to you."

"We just want our daughter back." Walker replied.

Ranger headquarters—the next morning

Trivette sat at across the table from Melissa as she described what she saw the night before as she slept in Angela's room.

"He tapped me on the shoulder, and then he took out a gun and pointed it at Angie."

"Did you see what he looked like, Mel?"

"A little bit."

"Can you describe him?"

"I think so,"

"Alright honey, tell me what you saw, and I'll try to make a sketch, ok?"

"Ok"

"He was tall, maybe as tall as Uncle Gage, with black hair and fake-looking beard; he had a hat on, and wore a white T-shirt and dirty jeans."

"Can you describe his face?"

"No, I couldn't see it; his hat was pulled down over his eyes. But his voice sounded familiar."

"Do you know who he sounded like?" Trivette asked

"No, but I know I had heard his voice before."

"Can you tell me what he said?" Trivette asked getting a nod from Melissa.

"He said 'be quiet or I will kill you' he then pulled out a gun, Angie said, 'why are you doing this' Angie got up and tried to fight him but she hit her foot on the bed and said 'ouch'. And he grabbed her arm and told her to put on some shoes, the light went on in the closet and I heard Angie put on her shoes and then…" Melissa trailed off. Trivette looked at Melissa and realized, by the fear in her eyes, that she was reliving the nightmare of seeing the kidnapping take place.

"And then her lead her out of the room." Melissa said, with her head down, as she started to cry a little bit; but like her father and sisters, she soon regained her composure and looked up showing no fear.

"Alright, honey. I think you said enough right now, so why don't we take a break then we will try again on the description later. Ok?"

"Ok"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: This chapter tells what happened to Angela after she left the house.Chapter rated PG-13)

"Not a sound from you. If you make a sound, I'll cut your throat, and if you don't do as you're told your family will die, and it will be all your fault. Do you understand?" the man said as he traded the handgun for a large sharp knife, which he now held to Angela's throat.

"Now move it!" shouted the man as he pushed Angela across the yard

"Why are you doing this?" Angela pleaded for answers as the man dragged her by the arm toward a small river that ran at the edge of the ranch.

"I have been waiting my whole life for a girl like you." The man said in a passionate tone.

"Who are you?"

"Did I forget my manners? I'm Tim Ross, and you are now my Anastasia." Tim said in a low taunting tone. Angela suddenly realized who the man was; he had been the one to talk to her and Melissa after their concert.

When the reached the river Angela saw a black duffle bag sitting on the bank

"You are one fine looking lady. Now take off the nightgown." Tim said as he kissed Angela's neck. Angela reluctantly did as she was told, she knew what Tim was going to do, but somehow she felt detached from her body, at the time she would do anything to protect her family. Tim then tied her hands together and then he pinned her to the ground and raped her.

After he was finished Tim grabbed the duffle bag and out of it the pulled out of it a skimpy outfit.

"Put this on." Tim ordered.

Angela put it on grateful to have something covering her. Tim then led Angela to a road that was about a mile away. A dark van sat there waiting on them after Angela was put in the van she felt a needle go into her arm before she passed out.

When Angela woke up, she felt helpless and terrified, her head pounded as if a thousand drums were pounding in her ears. Quickly taking in the surroundings, Angela realizes that she is in a dark windowless room, light enters the room when the door opens, she realizes that the room in about five feet long and about four feet wide. A blanket and small pillow are the only things she can see in the room. Trying to move Angela discovers that her hands are tied together.

"How do you like it?" Tim asked. "I hope it meets your expectations because you'll be spending the rest of your life here. I forgot to go over the rules so I thought I should do it now: you do as I tell you to do. If you don't, not only will you be beaten, but, your family will suffer the price. I have people watching them at all times; if you slip up, I _will_ have them killed. Get that in your head right now, _you_ mess up, your _family_ dies."

After Tim finished, he closed the door plunging the room into total darkness...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

(Thanks for the reviews)

Three days later…

When Walker and Alex got to the police station they were each taken to separate interrogation rooms, Walker was interviewed by Detective Tom Mason; and Alex was interviewed by Larry Eller.

Both Walker and Alex were anxious to get their interviews over and done with so the investigation could really start looking for Angela. Melissa had been interviewed for two hours the day after Angela was abducted; however, the Dallas police were not putting much emphasis on her testimony because of her age saying that it was a vague description. Trivette, however, was able to get a clear description of the events that happened that night from Melissa.

Interrogation room 1 —Alex 

Detective Eller and Alex were sitting at a large table facing each other

"Mrs. Walker, where were you the night Angela was abducted?"

"At home in bed, we got home late and after putting Christina in bed in her and Melissa's room I went to sleep in the master bedroom."

"Why were you home late?"

"Angela and Melissa had a music recital, it was over by ten and it was about ten-thirty by time we got home."

"Do you know what Angela wore to bed that night?"

"No, last time I saw her she was still in the dress she wore to the recital."

"What did that dress look like?"

"It was a green, floor-length dress."

Interrogation room 2 —Walker 

In the next interrogation room, Walker was being asked the same questions as Alex.

"Ranger Walker, where were you the night Angela was abducted?"

"At home,"

"When did you notice your daughter was missing?"

"When Melissa came into our room, saying that Angela was gone."

"You didn't hear anything before that?"

"No,"

"Do you know what Angela wore to bed that night?"

"Yeah, she had on a white sleeveless nightgown with purple flowers on it."

After the interrogation, Walker and Alex were met by Sheriff Henson and Trivette. After speaking to Walker and Alex, the Sheriff and Trivette stepped out of earshot of Alex and Walker. "Ranger Trivette, during the search of the ranch one of the dogs came across a young girl's nightgown that matches Walker's description of the one Angela was wearing the night she was abducted." The Sheriff reported. "It's been bagged and I was hoping you would be able to identify them if it was Angela's."

Trivette agreed to see the nightgown to tell if he could identify the clothing is Angela's, the sheriff leads Trivette to a small room where the clothing is laid out on the table Trivette immediately recognizes the nightgown as one that Angela had often worn when she stayed at his house every so often.

"We're sending it out now to be checked for prints." The sheriff reported as they walked out of the room; both men knew that the discovery of Angela's nightgown meant that Angela had probably been sexually assaulted there or somewhere close by.

Trivette looked over at Walker and Alex with a look of sympathy hating the fact that he was going to have to tell them. Walker had taken Alex into his arms and was just holding her, comforting her, as Alex cried on his shoulder.

Alex tore away from Walker and ran towards the two men when she saw them come out of the room. "What did they find?" She asked.

He shook his head. "They found her nightgown; it looks like she was sexually assaulted."

"Oh my God, no!" Alex screamed and sobbed on Walker's shoulder.

"Walker, we need to get her out of here." Trivette said quietly. "And you too." He lightly touched his partner's arm. Walker stiffened at the touch, but nodded in response.

Walker ranch

Erica had just hung up the phone after talking to her husband. Trivette had called and said what they had found and that Walker and Alex should be home soon. Erica had volunteered to watch Mel and Chris while Walker and Alex had their interviews, since Simon and Andrew was at the hope center, with Michael, Hannah and Amanda and Syd had her hands full with work. But after three hours with the girls she really began to wonder why…

…Melissa had not said a word to anyone since she finished her interviews with the police, two days ago, (she was no closer to remembering whose voice the man sounded like); in fact, all Mel would do is keep playing a portion of a song on her harp over and over again. Walker had told Erica that the song had been one that Angela had been teaching her, and the spot were Mel would stop was all that she had learned. She would then play it again, as if expecting Angela to magically appear and teach her the rest…

…Chris would keep asking where Angela was about every two minutes. She had also taken a small pillow from Angela's bed and carries it everywhere she can, and if anyone tried to take it away from her, then the fists would fly. Everyone had quickly given up fighting with her. Even though she was only four, she, like her sisters, proved to be Walker's daughters at a very early age…

Erica turned on the TV, and saw a picture of Angela playing her harp as CNN was running a report on Angela's abduction,

_"… Eleven year old Angela Walker was abducted from her home in Dallas early on morning of December 2, around two a.m., Dallas police, the Texas Rangers and the FBI have obtained evidence that they are not releasing to the press at this time. If you have any information on the whereabouts of Angela Walker please contact the Dallas Sheriff's office, the Texas Rangers, or call the Angela Walker search center at... 1-800-976-3250…"_

Angela's abduction had soon made national headlines and national press soon set up camp outside ranger headquarters and the search center set up at the hope center, trying to find out the evidence in the case. The press had only been given the information necessary, because it would ensure Melissa's privacy and safety; due to the fact that the kidnapper would then know there was a witness.

When Walker and Alex arrived home, Erica could see the pain in their eyes and knew Trivette had told them about what they had found. Alex stared out the window while absently playing with her necklace, the cross that matched the ones the girls wore, as she tried not to think about what happened to her daughter the night she was kidnapped…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Christmas wish **–December 16,

Four-year-old Christina sat in the living room when the doorbell rang, going to the door as Alex opened it.

"Grandpa!" The four year old cried, as she gave a big hug to Alex's dad who stood in the doorway.

"Hey there's my little princess." Gordon said as he picked her up and swung her in the air.

"Dad, what are you doing here I thought all the airports in New York were snowed in?" Alex asked as she gave Gordon a hug.

"They were, but I would have made it here if I had to walk to Dallas. How are you and Walker holding up?" Gordon asked with a face full of concern, but after seeing her tearstained cheeks he knew the answer. Setting Christina on the floor, Gordon told her to go play while he and Alex had some adult time. Christina ran up the stairs to her room.

Hearing Melissa on her harp Gordon knew there was no change in her since he had talked to Alex on the phone two weeks ago.

"Melissa is still playing that song?"

"Yeah, and she won't talk or listen to anyone. When anyone tries to talk to her, she will either ignore them completely, or run away. The girls take after Walker way to much, they're both not allowing any emotion to show at all…"Alex said as her voice trailed off, fighting the tears that started to from in her eyes.

Gordon just shook his head, as he went into the living room where Melissa sat playing her harp. When she stopped she would look over at Angela's harp that stood beside her, she would then play the same song again.

"Hey Sweetheart, are you going to make me wait forever to get a hug?" Gordon asked, Melissa stopped playing and looked up at him. Getting up from her harp, she walked over slowly, almost like she was afraid of him, and gave Gordon a hug. Then Melissa, pulled back, she now tried to keep everyone at least three feet away from her.

Later that evening Gordon sat outside on the porch with Christina.

"Grandpa, you want to know my Christmas wish?" Christina asked,

"Sure baby, what is it?"

"I wish that Angela would be home on Christmas, and that, the bad person didn't hurt her." Christina said as she looked at her grandfather with child-like innocence shinning from her eyes, but behind that Gordon could see strength and wisdom that exceeded her four-years.

Gordon could feel the tears coming to his eyes, as he pulled his youngest granddaughter closer he whispered, "Me too, Baby. Me too."

After she fell asleep Gordon carried her up to her and Melissa's purple andwhite bedroom. After he tucked her in, he said a prayer asking that her Christmas wish does come true.

TBC


	6. chapter 6

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews)

**Not close enough**

_Well I can't ever really believe  
No one was sent to get me  
And I feel like I'm being erased  
No one got left here  
I'm all alone  
No one was sent to get me  
I'm all alone  
No one got left here  
_

Tim entered the room where Angela was, as he tried to pin Angela down; Angela, knowing that she would have to save herself, was able to kick him in the head, Tim fell to the floor stunned. Angela took the chance and tried to run, she ran up the stairs and out the front door, as it started to rain.

_  
But I'm fine  
No one got left here  
Well I'm fine  
No one got left here _

_  
_Even though the thunder and lighting, wind and the rain was brutal and her feet kept slipping in the mud, she didn't care she just continued running._  
_

_I can't breathe when I see  
the pictures sent without you  
I feel like I've been erased  
No one got left here  
_

By time she reached the road her head was pounding from the drugs. She saw a state trooper's squad car pull away from a traffic stop.

"Wait! Stop!" Angela yelled, as she ran, to get the officer's attention. Seeing that she hadn't succeeded she screamed, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

_I'm all alone  
No one was sent to get me  
I'm all alone  
No one got left here  
_

That was the last thing Angela remembered before she felt a knife being pressed against her throat and the world around her going black…

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: words in _italics _are Angela's thoughts.)

Angela's body ached all over from the drugs still in her system, Tim kept her sedated most of the time to prevent her from fighting him, as she started to slowly come out of her unconscious-like state. Panic once again raced through her veins as she tried to pull her tightly bound wrists free. She blinked several times to focus her blurry eyes and realized that not only her hands were tied but a chain was around her neck to keep her from moving, a piece of duct tape was also across her mouth.

"Welcome back Anastasia," Tim said in a low taunting tone. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Angela just mumbled angrily as she continued to work herself into a useless sweat over her vain attempts at escape.

"We can talk later okay?" Tim laughed. "I'm taking you home Anastasia," he said firmly. "Where you belong."

'_Home?'_ Angela's mind raced in terror, as beads of fearful sweat started to gently seep down from her forehead. '_This can't be happening_,' she told herself as she struggled to get free. '_He can't…not again_…'

"Just calm down and try to relax okay?" Tim said softly. "You won't be free again for some time and I don't want you to hurt yourself too much. Plus you will probably be gagged most of the time so get used to shallow breathing."

Angela; however, didn't listen or care about what he was saying as she just kept straining her muscles to get free of her tight bonds. After a few more minutes Angela finally realized she wasn't going anywhere and, deciding to save her strength for later, just slumped back on the seat in anger. She closed her eyes and said a prayer begging for the strength and courage to somehow put and end to this living hell.

"You're awfully quiet Anastasia," Tim mocked as he slowly drove towards their destination. "I mean I like you silent as well, but, would you at least moan for me a bit? That sound is such…well it is such a turn on…"

Angela heard his sickening words, followed by his evil laughter and tried even harder to think on something else. Sadly her panicked brain wouldn't allow anything but fear to be dwelt on. Knowing she couldn't give in, decided to keep trying to pull her free of the ropes, telling herself she couldn't give in to her fear. If she did, she was as good as dead.

"No?" Tim asked in mock sadness. "Very well then."

Angela lay on her back and looked up at Tim with a hateful look. Tim met her gaze and continued to stare at her helpless form with a dark hungry stare, making Angela feel an evil shiver cover her entire sweat and rain covered body.

'_What will he do to me now?'_ Angela wondered as she continued to try to loosen her hands. She had already cut into her skin with the tight ropes but at this point she just didn't care. Freedom and survival were the only thoughts in her mind. That and her family…

'_My family…' _Angela's mind raced in terror_ 'will they be killed now because I chose to run?' _At that moment in her mind, Angela saw her family; the thought of them being killed because of her was more than she could bear.

'_But what if I'm not found in time?' _She wondered in dread. '_What will I have to endure?'_ she tried to brush the thought aside for she already knew the pain and horror Tim had in mind for her; Because she had already experienced it once before.

'_He can't rape me again, he will probably kill my family now, and it's all because of me'_ Angela thought in anguish as she felt her eyes start to water. She tried to choke them back but as her mind replayed the whole horrible rape scene and the thought of her family being killed, Angela felt her chest constrict and her lungs tighten.

Panic started to grip her throat and with the duct tape and the chain, breathing in through her nose was painful and labored. She started to yell into the piece of duct tape as a mild panic attack started.

"Now, now Anastasia," Tim said in a mock soothing tone. "Just try to relax okay; or I think you know what you'll have to endure when we get home."

Angela heard the words, which only made her panic even more. She felt bile come up into her mouth but with the duct tape she had no other choice but to swallow it.

Angela shook her head no but knew no matter what she did or said Tim would not listen. She knew Tim had obviously convinced himself that she was willing in some way that to try to talk him out of it would be doubtful.

'_But I just can't give in;__'_ Angela's panicked mind told her. '_Help me! Someone please help me,'_ her mind started to call out once more. '_God please help me.'_

-------------------------

When they arrived to the place Tim called home, Tim carried Angela downstairs. After Angela's hands were tied to a post, Tim picked up a stick of wood saying "I'll teach you a lesson for running away." He then hit Angela on her back; Tim was surprised that Angela didn't make one sound throughout the entire ordeal. Soon Angela passed out from the pain in her back.

------------------------

Angela opened her eyes and looked around the room that had become her prison cell. Slowly she sat up trying to ignore the pounding in her head and the pain in her back and legs that soon caused her to fall back to the floor. After the room quit spinning Angela was able to stand up without falling to the floor. Her back felt like it was on fire, but she had learned from her father how to put the pain out of her mind.

Bringing her knees up to her chest as she sat on the floor, she heard a voice that sounded familiar. After listening she realized; she could hear a Texas news program.

"In Dallas today, a bomb went of in the Texas Ranger's Headquarters' building. We are confirming the reports of fatalities; it is confirmed that Texas Ranger Cordell Walker was killed in the bombing. We will bring you more information as it becomes available."

As the news report finished, Angela felt the tears coming on. She knew that the bombing was her fault and that her father was dead because of her. Moving over to the corner, Angela curled into the fetal position sobbing.

------------------------

Tim on the other side of the door, smiled to himself, knowing his ploy had worked. Turning off the CD that contained the pieced together news report, in reality there had never been a bombing just a lot of old news broadcasts that had been edited together. He knew Angela wouldn't try to run away again. Going up the stairs he turned off the light and shut the door…

TBC


	8. chapter 8

**The missing piece** –January 14,

"Melissa Nicole, have you feed Gunner yet?" Alex asked as she walked into the living room where Melissa and Christina were watching a movie with Gordon, who was staying with them until he could fly back to New York.

The night Gordon arrived in Dallas; he had told them about how because of the snow, holiday travel, and flying on short notice, he had to make a roundabout trip, but he had managed to get on the last flight to Washington DC and from there flew to Indianapolis were he had a lay over until the next morning, Gordon then flew to Oklahoma City, and then to Houston, and from there finally able to fly to Dallas.

"No, not yet." Melissa answered, knowing she was about to get into trouble since her mother called her using her middle name. She got up to put on her shoes, after she had her jacket on she went out to the barn. When she went inside the barn, she picked up the small bucket that she used to carry Gunner's food, since she wasn't big enough to carry the twenty pound bag. After she had the bucket filled she went over to the large kennel where Gunner stood watching her, his long tail wagging.

When Melissa opened the gate, Gunner took off out of the kennel then out the barn door that Melissa had left open by accident. As Melissa quickly took off to try to catch the German Shepard, stopping only to grab the leash that hung on a peg on the wall, her mind went back to the last time 'Houdini' had got out of the barn; it was the night Angela was abducted.

By the time Melissa finally caught Gunner, they were at the small river that ran at the edge of the ranch. Melissa stood there for a second; something bad had happened to Angela here, she could feel it, but the uncertainty of what that something was sacred her. After hooking the leash on the ring on Gunner's collar, she led Gunner back toward the barn.

Melissa's mind was now on overload remembering the night Angela was abducted; once she got Gunner back in his kennel she went inside and sat down at her harp, but instead of playing her normal song, she played 'Away in a Manger' the same song she played at the concert. Suddenly Melissa's eyes go wide, as she finally remembered whose voice Angela's kidnapper sounded like.

"_**You** girls did a good job tonight." "Be quiet or I will kill **you**" "**You**, put on some shoes."_

The man at the concert and Angela's kidnapper, both said the word 'you' weird; he put emphasis on the 'Y'

"Momma," Melissa called out after she was able to get her voice to work again,

"What's the matter, Sweetheart?" Alex asked as she came into the room and was met by a panicking Melissa.

"I remember who took Angie,"

"Who was it?"

"The man at the concert."

"What man?"

"The man that talked to me and Angie."

Walker arrived home at that moment and Alex immediately told him what happened. After calling Trivette, Sydney, and Gage, Walker took Melissa into his arms and sat with her on his lap in one of the chairs in the living room; holding the young girl close he gently stroked her hair as he had done many times before with each of the girls when they were little to calm them down when they were scared of something.

When Trivette arrived he set up his laptop and had Melissa start describing the man that she saw at the concert. A few hours later they had an excellent sketch of the man, Melissa believed, kidnapped Angela.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**A Family Apart**

Ranger headquarters

Walker sat at his desk as he tried to finish a report, but his eyes wandered to the pictures on his desk. Two pictures in particular caught his attention; one was of him, Melissa and Angela on a camping trip the summer before, they were sitting on the river bank fishing, Alex had taken the picture as Melissa was making a face while trying to bait her hook.

The other was of him holding Angela as a baby for the first time. Walker remembered how nervous he was the first time he held Angela in the hospital; after several hours of worry that Angela might not survive, he was afraid to hold her. But when Walker was able to hold her in his arms, he looked down and he was surprised as his eyes stared down into perfect copies. Walker smiled as he watched his infant daughter yawn and snuggle closer to his chest.

After shaking his head out of his memories, Walker thought of how much all three of his daughters meant to him. Deciding to call it a day, Walker picked up his hat and headed out the door. Walker had yet to stay an entire day at work since Angela was kidnapped, being at work reminded him too much of the fact that he didn't hear Angela's abductor come in and that Walker hadn't been able to protect her. Walker had blamed himself for not being there to protect Angela, and the fact that Melissa had to be the one to witness the kidnapping

* * *

Angela sat in the corner of the small room where she had been for a month and a half. She could feel the sharp pain in her stomach from not eating. Angela had lost a lot of weight already and knew she couldn't last much longer without something to eat. Closing her eyes, her thoughts turned to her family; she was worried about how they were doing.

Angela's thoughts soon turned to Walker. Still believing that Walker had been killed, Angela didn't fight the tears that tried to overwhelm her; in fact, Angela had stopped fighting altogether. Angela knew that fighting might cause Tim to kill another family member and Angela had vowed to do everything she could to prevent that from happening. Even though she hated everything that Tim made her do, she did it without a fight.

Angela looked down at her bound wrists, ever since her failed escape attempt Tim kept her wrists tied at all times, but if Angela had the energy she could have fought by kicking Tim in what Trivette called 'true-Walker style'. As she lay down in the corner Angela said a small prayer that someone would find her soon and take her home.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Time is running out **–January 20

_"… Eleven year old Angela Walker was abducted from her home in Dallas Texas on morning of December 2, around two a.m.; the Texas Rangers released a sketch of a man wanted for questioning in the case. If you have any information on the whereabouts of Angela Walker or the identity of this man; please contact the Texas Rangers at (975)-831-0917, or call the Angela Walker search center at 1-800-976-3250…"_

As the broadcast ended, Tim threw the can of beer that he had been drinking at the television he then picked up the phone and started dialing…

Ranger headquarters

When the phone rang Walker answered,

"Walker."

"Ranger Walker, Big mistake to profile me. I am surprised however that that little brat of yours remembered as much as she did. But it won't be good enough because you won't find your daughter alive." The man on the phone taunted.

"What do you want?" Walker asked, trying to keep him on the phone so they could get a trace.

"Simple, I thought I should give you a small chance to save your daughter. You have a half-hour to find her before she dies."

"If you hurt her, I swear you're a dead man." Walker said as fear for his daughter, and hate for this man began to build within him.

"Ranger, anymore threats from you and I will just have to carry out your daughter's execution sooner. Remember I'm in charge of your daughter's life, you have a half-hour, that's it."

"Don't hurt her…" Walker started only to be interrupted by Tim,

"It a little too late for that, Good-bye Ranger Walker." As Tim said this the line went dead.

"Did you get it?" Walker asked looking over at Trivette, who had been trying to get a trace on the phone call.

"It will take a second to get it." As Trivette continues working to pull up the address on the computer, A few seconds later it was he was printing out the address and was up to head down stairs to get a warrant form the judge to search the house.

As Trivette was doing that, Walker explained the situation to Gage and Sydney as they put a plan together…

-------------------------

When Tim entered the small room where Angela was, he quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet.

"That little brat sister of yours was able to describe me to the police. It will only be a matter of time before they get here." Tim shouted as he slapped Angela across the face, "but I promise you will never see the light of day again."

Tim reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. He held it in the light as he said, "see this, once this goes into your arm you'll have maybe a half-hour to live."

Tim laughed at the terrified look that was now on Angela's face.

"No, No please, don't." Angela pleaded.

"Don't worry Anastasia; you will see your father again real soon." Tim said as he injected the drug in Angela's arm and then let her fall back to the floor...

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

A gold toned car pulled up in the driveway followed by a silver Dodge Ram police lights flashing. A blond-haired man and petite dark-haired woman in the car, and a red-headed man and an African American man in the truck; got out and headed to the door.

"Texas Rangers open up!" yelled Walker as he pounded on the front door.

Tim Ross opened the door

"What can I do for you, Rangers?" he asked. Walker immediately recognized his voice as the one that had been on the phone. At that moment Walker wanted nothing more than to kill him, but knowing that his girls would need him, he knew he couldn't.

"We have reason to believe that you are holding a young girl here against her will," Trivette said. Trivette recognized the hate in Walker's eyes and knew that he would have to keep Walker from killing this guy if they actually found Angela here.

"That's ridiculous," Tim said as he started to shut the door, but Walker stopped the door with his arm.

"We have a warrant to search the house." Gage said as he produced the warrant

Trivette and Walker searched the upstairs, while Gage and Sydney searched the down stairs. "Do you have a basement or a cellar?" asked Gage.

"No sir. No basement or cellar."

Gage and Sydney checked every door and finally finding a trap door down to the basement in a closet.

Going down the narrow stairs, they come to a locked door; Gage kicks down the door, he and Sydney find a room full of torture devices from chains to even sticks of wood that were coved in bloodstains, apparently used in a beating.

Going to the door at the other end of the room they find it also locked; after kicking the door in, they entered the room, but nothing could have prepared them for what they found on the other side.

* * *

Once inside the door Gage and Sydney saw a small form lying on the floor. Moving closer they could tell it was Angela, she was very thin, through her shirt you could see her entire rib cage, her hands were tied in front of her; Sydney bent down and checked Angela for a pulse. It was there, but faint.

Taking out his pocket knife, Gage cuts the rope that bound Angela's hands together, they saw that her wrists were raw and even old blood was on the ropes from where the ropes had cut into her skin, and from Gage's assessment her hands had been tied for quite some time.

"We've got to get her to the hospital." Sydney said, trying keep from getting sick at the though of ordeal the eleven-year old had endured.

Gage leaned down and carefully lifted up the small girl. "Oh my God Syd, she can't weigh more than forty pounds. I bet I could circle her waist with one hand!"

"Walker! Walker! We found Angela!" Gage said excitedly. At that moment Tim tried to run Walker was too quick for him and had tackled him before he even got out the door. Tim got a few punches in that Walker easily blocked. Walker kicked him with a round-house kick and soon Walker had the Tim on the ground relentless pounding on him, wanting to beat the life out of him.

"Walker, Walker," Walker could hear Trivette yelling at him but it didn't matter his fists kept hammering their mark. "Walker don't do this," Trivette tried again pulling on his arm trying to make him stop, "Walker don't do this Angela is here she needs you Walker."

Finally, Trivette got Walker to stop; Trivette put the cuffs on Tim and handed him over to the DPS officers that had just arrived.

"Oh my God!" Walker exclaimed when he saw Angela for the first time in almost two months, as Gage immerges from the stairs. Walker quickly takes Angela from Gage's arms, Gage, Sydney, and Trivette stood there as they watched the father-daughter reunion.

As Walker was carrying Angela out to his truck, Angela sensed that she was being moved, whimpered softly. Walker held on to his daughter tighter, "Shhh Angel, it's alright, Daddy's here." Trivette drove the Ram as Walker held his daughter on the way to the hospital. Trivette felt tears come to his eyes as he heard Walker softly crying at the thought of what Angela had gone through.

* * *

At the hospital, Angela was immediately rushed into emergency, where it was discovered she was covered with bruises, scratches, deep wounds and many scars.

Walker stayed with Angela for as long as possible, until the doctor told him to wait outside. Alex arrived at the hospital and soon found Walker, sitting with him, Walker told her about finding Angela; she was soon in tears by the thought of what her daughter went through after she was abducted.

Out in the waiting room Gage, Trivette, and Sydney sat anxiously waiting. Walker had told them what he knew so far, about the extreme external injuries and that Angela had not woken up yet. But the doctor still had to do a vaginal exam to see if she had been raped.

"God Gage, Angela has gone through hell! I honestly don't understand how she could have survived. Angela has obviously not eaten much, if anything, since she was abducted, she was also beaten, and I would be willing to bet that she has been raped and probably repeatedly. I don't know if I could have survived such abuse for as long as Angela has." Sydney said as she sat in the chair next to her husband.

This last remark really frightened Gage, for he knew just how tough his wife was. And for her to admit that she would give in? It had to be worse than imaginable. Gage would not know just how bad it really was until the doctor finished examining Angela.

* * *

At the nurses station 

An anxious, older man, came pushing his way off the elevator into the ICU corridor of Methodist Hospital, by his side was a small child with reddish-blond hair; and a smaller, but almost identical girl in his arms. It was hard to tell that this man was a fast thinking, stubborn lawyer as he made his way to the nurses' station, lines of concern and anxiety creasing his brow.

"Where's Angie?" the little girl in his arms asked as she held on to his neck.

"That's what we're going to find out, Baby." Gordon said looking Christina in the eye as before letting her slide to the floor, turning to the nurse at the desk.

"Excuse me miss, but we're looking for Angela Walker, she was brought in by the Texas Rangers."

"Ok, if you go to the waiting room, I will tell Ranger Walker that you're here."

"Alright," Gordon said, looking down at the girls he said, "You heard the lady, we'll go wait, while she goes and finds your Daddy."

They had just rounded the corner to go in the waiting room when Christina caught sight of Gage; she instantly took of in a run to him. When she reached him she saw that Sydney and Trivette were there as well.

"Aunt Syd, why are you crying?" Christina asked noticing her tear stained cheeks. "Something wrong, what's going on?" Christina asked as her eyes went wide with fear.

"Chris, Uh, sweetheart, this is, uh, this is not easy to say to you. Uh, today when we found Angela, she was hurt pretty badly. Now the doctors have to make her all better. And it will probably take a long time." Gage said as he tried to calm the small girl, stroking one of the small pigtails that hung by her ear.

When Gage tried to pull the girl close, Christina quickly pulled away and walked over to the other side of the waiting room. Melissa went over to her; the girls sat together as Christina curled up to her and sat crying on her shoulder. Melissa sat with her arms around her younger sister.

"Momma…Daddy!" Christina cried as she spotted her parents come down the hallway getting up from the couch where she sat with Melissa she quickly ran to her parents. Alex looked up when she heard her baby girl call out to her, she opened up her arms and Christina ran right into them.

Gordon quickly got up to meet Walker. After Walker explained about Angela's injuries, Gordon could see nothing but pain in his son-in-laws eyes.

* * *

A few hours later Gage and Sydney left to pick up Michael, Hannah, and Amanda from the HOPE Center.

Bringing the car to a stop in the driveway at the HOPE center both partners sat quietly staring ahead until a car pulled in behind them. "It's Fred Carter," Gage stated glancing in the rear view mirror at the figure getting out of the car. Opening the car doors both he and Syd emerged to greet Erica's father.

"Jimmy called me and told me what happened," he began. "He asked me to come and get Erica and the kids and take them home."

"Let's talk inside." Gage said, not wanting the neighbors to hear, knowing the media would be arriving in minutes if anyone did hear them.

After briefly telling Fred and Erica about Angela they heard a small voice behind them.

"Mom Dad did you find Angela?"

The four adults turned to find ten-year-old Michael standing there with seven-year-old Hannah by his side and three-year-old Amanda pushing her way between them. Standing behind them on the stairs were nine-year-old Simon and six-year-old Andrew.

"Why don't we all go and sit down for a minute?" Gage suggested, as they made their way to the living room at the HOPE center.

Eric sat down on one of the couches with Simon on one side and Andrew leaning against her on the other. Fred sat down beside Simon.

Gage and Sydney sat down on the other couch with Hannah on Gage's and Amanda on Sydney's, Michael sitting beside Gage.

"Ok, you guys, to answer your question, yes we found Angela today." Gage said as he looked at each of the kids in turn, "Right now Angela is at the hospital with Uncle Walker, Aunt Alex and the girls."

"Is Angela ok?" Michael asked.

Gage could feel Sydney reach for his hand and gently squeeze it. "We don't know just how badly she was hurt, but we do know that it was pretty bad." Sydney said as she held tighter to Amanda.

* * *

Soon Erica and the kids were ready to go. When Gage and Sydney got home, Michael went up the stairs to his room and closed the door. Gage went up the stairs and headed for Michael's room. He knocked lightly on the door and let himself in. Michael was sitting at the end of his bed holding his ball and glove.

"Mind if I join you?" Gage asked.

"Sure." Michael said still not moving.

Reaching out Gage let his hand rest on Michael's shoulder before he spoke. "Michael, if you want to talk about things you know that I'm willing to listen." Michael didn't respond so Gage began again, "I know this has been a very bad couple of months for all of us, I know how close you and Angela are …"

"Dad, why did this happen?" Michael sobbed letting his father's arms go around him and hold him close.

"Michael, I honestly don't have an answer for you," Gage told him. "We won't know why until we find out what really happened to Angela, and we may never know exactly why Angela was taken."

"Is Angela really gonna be ok?" Michael asked looking up at his dad, with tears in his blue eyes.

"I really don't know, Michael. We do know that Angela was hurt pretty badly, but as far as what all was done, I really don't know. We'll know more when Aunt Alex or Uncle Walker calls we just have to be patient."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Only time will tell**

"Mr. and Mrs. Walker?" The doctor asked looking around. Walker and Alex both stood up. Alex still holding Christina close to her; Walker, who had Melissa in his arms as she sat on his lap, before Walker let her set her feet on the floor.

"I'm Dr. Emerson; I've been treating your daughter."

"How is she?" Alex asked anxiously

"Well she's not out of the woods yet, but she is in better shape then when she was brought in. She hasn't woken up yet, the reason why is that blood test determined she had a lot of dugs in her system, almost to the overdose level. She is also severely malnourished and weak. We have her on a respirator because she can't breathe on her own. I'm afraid only time will tell if she will wake up. We finished a vaginal exam and I must tell you she has been raped, repeatedly in fact."

"Oh God," Alex cried. "Can we see her?"

"For a little while, she has a lot of wires attached to her and has a breathing tube down her throat." She told them so they would not be alarmed when they saw her. Alex handed Christina over to Gordon, who was still waiting with them.

They got to the room Walker pushed the door open for Alex to go first he could already see the tears in her eyes again. They walked over to Angela's bed; Alex took one of her hands. 

"Angela…honey, Daddy and I are here with you, we love you and we want you to come back to us." She said and by the time she was finished she was crying hard she leaned her head down and kissed Angela's cheek and touched her forehead to her unconscious daughter.

Walker stood on Angela's other side and brushed a piece of reddish-blond hair off her forehead before leaning down to kiss it, while being careful not to bump ay of the wires that was attached to her. "Don't leave us, Angel," he pleaded as silent tears rolled down his face.

* * *

After Walker and Alex left, Gordon took the girls over to the couch, and sat down.

"Grandpa, can we go get a Coke?" Christina asked. Gordon, who knew the girls were tired of waiting, agreed. On the way back to the waiting room, Christina noticed the small chapel.

"Grandpa, what's that room for?" Christina asked as the walked past the open door.

"People will go in there and pray for their loved ones that are in the hospital." Gordon explained as he bent down to be at Christina's eye level.

"Can we go pray for Angie?" Melissa asked; that had been the first time she had talked to anyone since they arrived at the hospital about two hours ago.

"We sure can sweetheart." Gordon said as he and the girls go into the small chapel. Melissa and Christina knelt together beside Gordon as the girls each said a prayer for their older sister. "Dear Lord, please make Angie better. I want her to be able to come home, and be with us again. I miss hearing her play her harp, and sharing her bed with me. Please don't take her to be with you and the angels in heaven. I would miss her too much. Amen." When Melissa finished her prayer a steady flow of tears ran down her cheeks. 

Once Melissa finished Christina said her prayer. "Dear Lord, thank you for letting Daddy find Angie, Please make her a better. I want her to come home. Don't take to be with you and Jesus. Amen."

* * *

"Hey Walker, Any change?" asked Gage softly as he walked into the hospital room. Walker didn't even glance up at him as he shook his head.

It had been three days since Angela had been rescued, and she still showed no sign of waking up. The only improvement was the doctors had been able to take out the respirator and Angela now had an oxygen tube in her nose.

"Why don't you let me stay with Angela for a little bit and you can go with Alex, Syd and the kids to get some dinner. Angel and I'll be fine and you won't be gone that long." Gage suggested letting his hand rest on Walker's shoulder.

Walker brushed a kiss on Angela's forehead and left the room, Gage sat down in the seat Walker had just gave up and gently grasped Angela's hand.

Gage loosened his grip of Angela's hand and was shocked to feel Angela's hand slightly squeeze his hand.

"Angela if you can hear me squeeze my hand." He waited for what seemed like hours but what was only a matter of moments for a slight squeeze then a harder one. "Come on Angela, wake up; keep fighting to come back to us."

Gage pressed the nurse call button.

"Is there a problem?" asked the nurse as she entered the room a couple minutes later.

"Angela's waking up… she squeezed my hand."

"Has she opened her eyes, or verbally responded in any way?"

"No, but…"

"I'm sorry sir, but it was most likely just a reflex."

"You don't squeeze a hand in reflex. Get the doctor in here," Gage ordered as he glared at the nurse.

The nurse opened her mouth in protest, but decided against arguing with the young ranger, and left the room.

Gage was holding tight to Angela's hand and speaking softly to her when Dr. Emerson entered the room moments later.

"Ranger Gage… the nurse said you noticed a change?"

"Yeah she squeezed my hand. I think she's trying to wake up."

"Well, let's take a look."

Dr. Emerson slowly examined Angela checking for any type of response.

"Her vitals are certainly a good deal better than before…"

She was interrupted by Gage pointing to his hand. Angela was squeezing it tightly.

"It looks like she's trying. Keep talking to her. With any luck, she'll do more than squeeze your hand," Dr. Emerson. "I've got a few rounds to make. I'll be back shortly."

When Dr. Emerson left the room, Gage pulled out his cell phone and dialed Walker's cell phone number.

"Walker."

"Hey Walker, Angela's walking up, she squeezed my hand when I asked her to then she did it again, the doctor said she's coming out of it,"

"We'll be right there."

"Walker," Gage said to stop him from hanging up, "drive carefully. I don't think Angela would want you to be in a wreck."

About ten minutes later Walker and Alex were running through the hospital to her daughter's room, with Melissa and Christina by their sides. Sydney arrived a few moments later with Michael, Hannah, and Amanda.

The Walkers just sat around Angela's bed and talked to her about anything and everything. Christina was sitting beside Angela holding her hand as she was telling Angela about everything that had happened during the time that she had been gone.

"Daddy, Angie's squeezing my hand."

"She might be trying to tell you that she loves you." Walker said.

"She's squeezing my hand again."

"That's right, Angela keep fighting to come back to us." Walker said as he lifted Christina onto his lap and took Angela's hand.

* * *

An hour later, while Walker took the girls home for the night to stay with Gordon, Angela let out a soft moan before slowly opening her eyes. It was a few minutes before Angela realized that someone else was in the room.

"Angela." Alex said hoping to get Angela's attention; Alex noticed that at first Angela didn't seem to recognize her own name. When Angela finally looked at Alex, Alex saw the fear that had been in Angela's eyes slowly diminish. As Alex hugged Angela as tight as she could, she heard Angela begin sobbing on her shoulder.

"Momma," Angela said in between sobs "I'm…sorry I…didn't what…it to happen…I'm sorry."

"Angela, there was nothing that you could have done." Alex tried to reassure Angela, assuming that Angela meant what Tim Ross had done to her.

"Yes, there was." Angela said repeating it several times.

At that moment Walker came into the room. "Angela."

When Angela looked over at him, more tears came to her eyes as she wondered if she was seeing things "Daddy?"

Walker was over at the side of her bed almost instantly as Angela wrapped her arms around him and sobbed even harder. Walker tried to move into a better position, but Angela refused to let go. Finally Walker was able to pull himself from Angela's arms so he could get in a more comfortable position to hold Angela close to him. Angela continued to cling to Walker even long after she cried herself asleep.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N: sorry this took so long to post: school and Writer's block) 

Gage turned the car into the driveway of the house were Angela had been found, Sydney could tell by the expression on his face that he is dreading this assignment almost as much as she is.

After they got out of the car, Sydney and Gage showed their badges to the guard posted at the door. Before going inside they put on rubber gloves to prevent any damage of the evidence. Going inside they decide to search the upstairs first. Gage leads the way up the stairs to the master bedroom.

Once inside Sydney began rummaging through the boxes in Tim Ross's closet.

"Find anything?" Gage asked approaching his wife.

"Not yet," Syd replied her hand hitting on a softbound leather book. Opening it she discovered that it was a journal that Ross had been keeping.

Flipping through it, Syd began scanning it, and then read one of the passages. Gage watched his wife as her eyes grew big continuing to read what had been written.

"What is it?" Gage asked coming up behind her so he could read over her shoulder.

"Gage, how could that monster do this to a young girl" Syd choked out, Gage taking the book from her hands to finish what he was reading.

Closing his eyes for a moment Gage could feel his stomach begin to churn from reading just one paragraph of this sexual predator's scribblings. He couldn't imagine thinking of his wife in this capacity, let alone a young girl who was only eleven years old, but here it was in black and white Angela was named the subject of Tim Ross's desires.

"Oh God Syd," was all Gage could whisper out.

"Did you find anything?" Trivette asked joining them in Ross's bedroom. Trivette had just arrived; he too was dreading the thought of what they would probably find.

"Yeah, a record of all the torture Angela had to endure," Syd spoke up.

"Where did you find it?" Trivette asked knowing that there might be more evidence there.

"In a box in the closet," Sydney said turning back to the closet to continue searching it. In the box they also found hundreds of pictures of Angela, some where obviously from before she was abducted. In one package were pictures of Angela and Melissa from the night Angela was kidnapped starting with several taken at the ranch with Gunner to the concert.

"He's been stalking her for a long time." Gage said trying to keep his anger under control.

Finally they came across a CD near the bottom. Nothing could have prepared them for what they heard after putting it in the CD player and pressing play.

_"In Dallas today, a bomb went of in the Texas Ranger's Headquarters' building. We are confirming the reports of fatalities; it is confirmed that Texas Ranger Cordell Walker was killed in the bombing. We will bring you more information as it becomes available."_

There was a shocked silence a Gage turned of the CD.

"That probably explains why Angela clung to Walker the way she did." Sydney said in a low voice.

"How could that monster make Angela to believe that Walker was dead?" Trivette said; the hatred for Tim Ross was unmistakable in his voice.

"Probably to gain control over her," Sydney said quietly.

After searching the upstairs, they go downstairs and began to collect evidence from the torture chamber downstairs.

"The lab will want these sticks, to determine if it's Angela's blood on it." Trivette said as he put them in a paper bag to go to the lab. Trivette and Sydney took several pairs of handcuffs, rope, and chains.

Gage went in the small room where they found Angela, after finding the light switch outside the door; he realizes how small the room really was. On the floor lay the cut rope that had bound Angela's hands together, a thread-bare blanket, and a very thin pillow. Picking up the rope he puts it in a plastic bag; then placed the pillow and blanket in a separate bag.

After the search was over, they loaded the boxes of evidence into Trivette's car. Wheeling the car out of the driveway Gage kept looking over at Sydney, even though she had laid her head against the back of her seat with her eyes shut, Gage could tell she was crying from how puffy and red her eyes were.

"Syd, what wrong?"

"I'm fine, Gage."

"No, your not, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really. Just Angela's kidnapping is starting to get to me."

"You have worked a ton of kidnapping cases, and I have seen this look before, so don't try to pretend that this is just because of Angela; now what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Gage, really I'm fine."

"Ok, I'll give up for now, but I know something's wrong."

"I'm fine." Syd said, as she turned and focused her gaze out the passenger side window, hoping that Gage wouldn't ask her about what was bothering her again.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while, I was off-line due to an accident I was in. But I'm back and hopefully as good as new.)

(A/N: I redid this chapter because it sounded like anabuhnahnuh's story: "IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT" I apologize, because it looked like I was copying her story, after I reread this chapter I realized it was very, very close. what I did was purely unintentional and my mistake, and I offer my sincerest apology to anabuhnahnuh.)

Methodist Hospital– January 26

At 8:00 am, Gordon and Alex arrived at the hospital with Melissa and Christina; Walker had stayed at the hospital the night before with Angela, since Walker and Alex didn't want Angela to have to be alone.

After Angela had woken up from her coma, her whole personality had changed, for most of the time Angela didn't say anything unless she was forced to answer a question. Walker or Alex had to almost force her to eat because she would only pick at her food and look at it like it was something from outer space. Over the past few days she had slowly began to talk more without being forced to answer a question, but Angela maintained a state of detachment and her tone rarely anything more than monotone.

At nine o'clock that morning, Dr. Emerson arrived and asked to see Walker and Alex outside while Gordon stayed with the girls.

After closing the door Dr. Emerson turned to face Walker and Alex, "We've just had some of your daughter's blood work come back; I'm not going to lie to you, one of my main concerns was that there was a possibility of Angela testing positive for the HIV virus." Dr. Emerson could see the panic cross their faces, as she continued to speak. "However, the test was not only negative, but her blood work shows that she is actually immune to the HIV virus…."

Alex let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding; as she welcomes the relief like a warm blanket on a cold night. After a few moments Alex realizes the doctor is still talking.

"…Angela's injuries will heal in time; I don't think any of them will leave any scars. I am, however; worried about her healing emotionally from this. But physically she is going to be just fine."

"When can we take her home?" Alex asked knowing that no matter how soon the doctor told them it wouldn't be soon enough.

The doctor smiled and asked, "Is tomorrow morning soon enough for you?"

"Yes I can live with that. Thank you Doctor Emerson." Alex said as she let Walker wrap his arm around her shoulders and walk her back to Angela's room.

"So what did the doctor say?" Gordon asked as Walker and Alex came back into the room.

"Well, she said that Angela is going to be fine and if everything checks out she can go home tomorrow." Alex said as a smile formed on her face.

"Really!" Christina asked excitedly as she jumped up and down.

"Yes" Walker said smiling at the little ball of energy that was his youngest daughter.

* * *

That night Gordon volunteered to stay with Angela so Walker and Alex could spend some time with Melissa and Christina.

"We need to have a family meeting." said Walker as he sat down on the edge of Melissa's bed. After the girls were tucked in, Alex sat across from him on the edge of Christina's bed.

"Since Angela is coming home tomorrow, I wanted you two to know that I know you think that everything is just going to go back to the way things were, but you each have to understand that it isn't going to be easy. We will all have to make adjustments. It won't be easy, and I do mean all of us will be making adjustments; you girls, me, your mom, and especially Angela."

"Like what?" Christina asked looking over at Walker.

"Well, like Mel, I know you like to sleep with Angela, but it might be best if you stayed in you own bed for a while. And Chris, I know you love asking questions, but it would be better if you didn't ask Angela about what happened to her while she was gone. And that goes for you too, Mel," Walker said as he looked down at Melissa who was laying back against her pillow as she was listened to what her father had to say.

"I don't want the two of you to be asking Angela a lot of questions about what happened to her while she was gone; if there is something Angela would want to tell you, then she will tell you. And asking a lot of questions about it will probably make things more difficult for her than they already are. Do you understand that?" Walker waited while the girls thought through what they had just been told, getting a nod and 'Yes sir,' from both girls Walker and Alex tucked the girls in, kissed them both goodnight, turned out the light, and headed for their bedroom.

* * *

Bright and early the next morning the Walkers were at the hospital, ready to take Angela home. Shortly after they got there, while the doctor signed Angela's release papers, the nurse took the I.V. out of Angela's arm so she could change into the clothes that Alex had brought for her. When Angela stood up, Alex noticed that Angela was a good inch taller than what she had been before she was abducted, and had lost a lot of weight.

Soon the doctor came back in with Angela's release papers, and a nurse came into the room with a wheel chair for Angela. When they got out to Walker's RAM; Gordon, Melissa, and Christina climbed into the backseat. Walker, then, helped Angela into the middle seat up in the front seat, Alex then climbed into the passenger seat; Walker got in the truck and started the truck.

As they drove through the city, Angela noticed the dark blue ribbons that hung almost on every tree, pole, and fence that they passed.

"What are the ribbons for?" Angela asked, as they drove past a house that had ribbons tied to every fence post.

"They're for you, Angel." Walker answered, glancing over at Angela as her eyes widened in surprise.

"ME?" Angela asked with mixed confusion and surprise.

"Yes, you Angel." Alex said as she began to tell Angela about the amount of public interest in her abduction, and how the case had even made national headlines.

As they drove up the driveway to the ranch Angela noticed the entire ranger family gathered out side of the house and a banner that said **WELCOME HOME.

* * *

**

As everyone was getting the picnic table set up to eat, Gage went into the kitchen to find Sydney standing there staring out the window overlooking the backyard.

"Hey Syd, you ok?" Gage asked, noticing that Sydney jumped and it was obvious that she had been daydreaming.

"I'm fine, Gage. I was daydreaming I guess."

"You looked about a million miles away, you sure you're alright?"

"Yes Gage, I'm alright. You don't have to hover over me like a mother hen over her chicks." Sydney said, loosing her patience. She turned and walked out the back door without a look back. But not before Gage noticed the tears that were in her eyes.

Gage wouldn't admit it but he had been bugging her almost constantly since the day they had gone to where Angela had been held captive; but he knew something was bothering her.

After lunch, everyone said their goodbyes knowing that the Walkers would want some time together as a family.

* * *

That night after everyone had showered and changed into their pajamas, Christina had convinced Angela to play her harp. After making sure the harp was tuned, Angela sat down and began to play. Walker noticed that Angela was playing very slowly and was actually struggling to remember each cord. After Angela had finished playing, everyone sat down in the living room and watched one of Angela's favorite movies. Once the movie was over then Christina was sound asleep, Walker gently carried her upstairs to her and Melissa's room and tucked her into bed.

"I can I ask you something?" Walker asked as he got into bed that night

"What?" Alex said as she lay back against her pillow

"Is something wrong? You looked like something bothering you, and I know that you just didn't want to say what it was around the girls." Walker told his wife, hoping that she would tell him what was going on and what she was so worried about.

"It's just that I'm worried about Angela. I'm worried about her healing from all that went though; and will she be able to handle, the trial, or going back to school, or just living a normal life. I mean, we still have to practically force her to eat anything, I know it probably sounds silly, but I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her, Walker." Alex said as tears started to pool in her eyes.

Walker pulled Alex into his arms and held her as the tears continued to stream down her face. Even though Angela was back, Alex was still having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that her daughter had been kidnapped and she couldn't do anything about it.

Walker sat there and held Alex for several more minutes before he said anything. "Alex I know exactly how you feel. I was thinking the same thing. I was thinking that for once, I hadn't been there when one of my daughters needed me the most. And when we have to force her to eat, it tears me up inside because I know it has something to do with what that monster did to her. But the fact is she's home now, Alex. Angela is home, where she belongs; with you, me, Melissa and Christina. And no matter how hard this is I know that we will get through it together."

"How? How do you know that, Walker? How do you know that Angela will be okay? Would you be okay if you had gone through what she has?" Alex shot one question after another until Walker stopped her by lightly squeezing her shoulder.

"I know Angela will be okay because she has us. She knows we love her more than anything and as long as she knows that, she'll be okay. And as for, if I would be okay if I had gone through what Angela had, I honestly can't say. We don't know what all Angela has been through because she hasn't talked to us about what happened, we know some of what happened to her because of her injuries, but as far as what Angela went through personally, we don't know. She might not ever tell us everything about what happened, but for now we can't keep worrying about it. So let's get some sleep." Walker leaned over to turn out the light

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Later that night, Walker and Alex awoke to a scream coming from Angela's room,

"That's Angela" Alex said, leaping from the bed and running towards Angela's room with Walker not far behind her. When they reached Angela's door, they saw that Angela was still sleeping, but they could also see the terrified look on Angela's face as she slept as seemed to struggle with someone in her nightmare.

Walker noticed Angela almost seemed to be fighting against invisible restraints, because even though Angela was putting a great effort into moving her hands, her wrists remained still on the bed, almost like she was tied down by her wrists.

"No, No please, don't. Please ... don't hurt me anymore," Angela pleaded;

Both Walker and Alex knew that Angela was reliving one of the times Tim Ross had abused her, and knew they had to wake her up from the nightmare. So Walker did the only thing he knew to do and reached out his hand, touching Angela on her shoulder. The reaction was instantaneous. Angela let out a scream and started pulling with almost every ounce of strength she had to get away from the restraints that tied her down in her nightmare.

Alex went to the other side of the bed and gently shook Angela awake as she called out her name, telling Angela that she was safe. Angela bolted upright with wide frightened eyes breathing heavily. After looking around frantically and finding only her parents, Angela did something she rarely did; she burst into tears. Alex pulled her close and Angela immediately curled up next to Alex as she cried as if she would never stop.

When they heard a small voice behind them asking, "What's going on?" They all turned and saw Melissa standing in the doorway.

"Angela had a nightmare, so it's back to bed for you." Walker said as he picked up Melissa and carried her down the hall to her and Christina's room. Walker noticed with a smile that Christina was sound asleep. Out of all three of his daughters, Christina, like her mother, was the sound sleeper; Melissa and Angela, like him, and were normally light sleepers.

Christina had kicked her sheet and comforter off in her sleep, her teddy bear sharing her pillow. After Walker tucked in Melissa in her bed and kissed her goodnight, Walker turned and reached down and pulled Christina's covers around her tucking them in tightly. He leaned forward gently kissing her on the forehead and stroked her hair before leaving the room.

As walker headed back down the hall, he was met by Gordon, who had heard Angela's screams from downstairs.

"Is everything alright?" Gordon asked.

"Angela had a nightmare, Alex is with her." Walker said heading into Angela's room. Walker noticed that Angela had cried herself to sleep, but was still clinging to Alex.

"Angela wanted me to stay with her tonight, if that's ok with you." Alex said when she noticed Walker standing there.

"That's fine, good night." Walker said as he gave Alex a kiss. He then turned off the light and headed to the master bedroom.

* * *

Across town, Sydney was also haunted by nightmares. She had fallen asleep working at her desk at home. Realizing that it was no use trying to sleep, she gets up and goes to the closet.

Opening a locked file box, she pulls out some of the papers inside and reads through them with tears running down her face.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Early the next morning, when Walker got up to feed the horses as he walked down the hall he looked in his younger daughters' bedroom. Both the girls were still asleep, Christina had once again kicked her covers off of her during the night; Walker grabbed the old Cherokee blanket that lay at the end of her bed and covered her up with it, when he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Chris slowly opened her eyes and smiled angelically up at Walker.

"Good morning Daddy."

"Good morning, princess. Now, shhh let's not wake your sister." Walker said moving to the side so Chris could see Melissa still asleep. "So why don't you get dressed and come keep me company while I'm out in the barn"

Getting a quick nod from Chris she got up and went over to her dresser and picked up the clothes that she and Alex had picked and laid out the night before. Having three girls, Alex had found it easier to have the girls lay out their clothes for the next day the night before; and therefore preventing unnecessary chaos that comes from trying to choose clothes in the morning.

"Chris, why don't you go into the bathroom and get dressed so you won't wake your sister, ok?" Walker asked in a whisper, so they wouldn't wake Melissa, who was amazingly still asleep, After Angela was abducted, Melissa had been even more of a light sleeper then she had ever been. The first week after it happened Melissa didn't sleep at all out of fear of something happening if she closed her eyes. After that every night him or Alex found Melissa in Christina's bed with her arms wrapped tightly around Chris, as a way of keeping Chris from being taken as well.

"Ok." Chris responded, as she picked up her clothes and scurried to the bathroom. As Chris went to get dressed, Walker went down the hall and looked into Angela's room and found that Angela and Alex were still asleep.

Deciding to let them sleep, Walker goes downstairs and walks into the kitchen and heads over to the coffee pot and turned it on to start the morning's brew before turning around to Chris standing in the door way fully dressed ready to head out to the barn. Walker had to hold back a laugh though at how her shoulder length reddish-blond hair stuck out in weird angles from her wiggling in her sleep. That was the only trait that, neither Walker nor Alex could figure out were it came from, since neither of them, or Angela and Melissa, tossed and turned in their sleep.

"Daddy can you brush my hair?" Christina asked, as if reading his thoughts.

That was when Walker noticed that Chris had gone back into her room and got her brush off her dresser. Sighing in defeat, Walker takes the brush, picks Chris up and sat her on the counter; so he could reach her, he thenbegan to smooth out the messy hair. With a hidden smile, he thinks of what would some of the bad guys he had taken down think, if they saw the fearsome Ranger Walker standing in the kitchen brushing a four year olds hair.

After Walker had finished, he and Chris walked hand in hand out to the barn. As Walker tended to the horses, Christina let Gunner outside so he could roam around the yard.

When they came back inside the house, they saw Alex already fixing breakfast in the kitchen.

Walker goes over to Alex and gives her a big kiss good morning.

"Morning cowboy"

"Good morning."

After Christina told Alex good morning, she went into the living room and got out her crayons and coloring book and began working on her latest picture.

"I was wondering if you took Christina with you this morning when I saw her bed empty."

"Yeah, I think I woke her up when I covered her with a blanket this morning. So I took her with me so she wouldn't wake up you and the girls."

"That's alright; I actually enjoyed a little extra sleep this morning."

Before Walker could respond his cell phone rang.

"Walker … Gage what's wrong… no, we haven't seen it yet… yeah I'll make sure she doesn't… yeah that's a good idea… no I'm glad you told me… yeah, talk to you later, bye."

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked as Walker hung up his cell phone

"Well, when Gage went to read the newspaper this morning he saw that Ross has decided to tell the press his own story about what happened during the time that he had Angela. According to him, he didn't force Angela to go with him; that Angela went willingly. And therefore he didn't kidnap her; he just helped her run away. Gage and Sydney are going to come out here later on today so Angela can get her interview over with."

As Walker finished telling Alex what Gage had said, Alex slumped onto the nearest chair. Walker went outside, in an attempt to keep his anger under control and decided to walk down the driveway to the mail box where the morning paper sat in the box.

Getting it out Walker unfolded it and read the headline, knowing that he would have to keep Angela from reading what the paper said, because it carried the story about Angela's abduction on the front page. But what Walker didn't know was that Angela had heard his conversation with Alex and already knew about the article.

After breakfast Melissa and Christina went outside to play with Gunner, while Walker and Gordon sat out on the front porch watching the girls play. Before Alex went outside to join them she found Angela in the living room playing her harp.

"I thought you would be outside playing with your sisters." Alex said as she walked into the living room.

"No, I needed to practice." Angela said as she went back to concentrating on the song she was playing.

"Alright, I'll be outside if you need me." Alex said, holding back tears as she noticed that Angela was more withdrawn than she had been over the past several days.

After Angela heard the front door shut, she got up from her chair and went to the back door, knowing that from the front porch no one could see her go out to the barn. When she got out to the barn and got her horse, Thunder, out of his stall and brought him over to the open area of the barn so she could saddle him up.

"Where are you going?" the small voice startled Angela almost making her visibly jump. Turning around Angela saw Christina in the doorway.

"I'm going to take Thunder for a run, he needs to be kept in shape."

"Why?"

"Because if he not in shape then I won't be able to ride him in the rodeo."

"Can I go too?"

"No, you know as well as I do that buttercup can't keep up." Angela said waving a hand toward Christina's white colt that stood over in her stall next to Alex's horse.

"But I can try." Christina said, tears filling her eyes because she couldn't tag along.

"Hey don't cry, tell ya what how about we play hide-and-go-seek, you go to our normal base and count to one hundred and then come find me ok, can you do that?"

"I can do it!"

"Ok, go get started."

Angela watched as Christina ran out of the barn and over to a large tree in the side yard that had been used as a hide-and-go-seek base since Angela, Michael, and Simon began playing hide-and-go-seek. Angela hated tricking her like that but she knew if she was going to leave she couldn't have anyone following her.

Saddling up her horse she rode out of the barn and up one of the riding trails that she had rode many times before only this time was different and Angela just shuddered when she thought of what she was planning on doing.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17 pt 1

(A/N: sorry for the long delay my computer crashed and writer's block, but I'm back for now at least. I hope to post my next chapters sooner; but it all depends on if my computer chooses to cooperate!! But for now here's the next chapter. I also want to thank Roadrunner74 for helping me combat the writers block.)

"You think Angela will be up to telling us some details?" Gage asked as he and Sydney drove to the ranch to see Angela.

"I think Angela will do whatever she can to help bring this guy down, I can't imagine what Angela is thinking," Sydney sighed.

They both rode the rest of the way in silence, they finally arrived to the turn off road to go to the ranch, both feeling a deep weight just settling on their shoulder for what they now had to do.

"You know what Gage; let me talk to Angela alone okay?" Sydney said, as Gage turned the car into the driveway; knowing that Angela would probably feel more comfortable discussing her ordeal with another woman, instead of her and Gage together.

"Think it'll be easier on her?" Gage asked softly.

"I do," Sydney said as they drove down the long driveway.

The sound of a car coming down the driveway brought everyone's attention to Gages car, as it came down the long drive. Melissa, who had been playing Frisbee with Gunner, immediately grabbed his collar to keep him from running in front of the car.

When Gage and Sydney got out of the car, Walker walked over to greet them.

"Hey Gage, Sydney."

"Hey Walker," Gage said as he approached Walker.

"Where's Angela?" Sydney asked noticing that Angela was not outside.

"She's inside practicing on her harp." Alex said.

"How's Angela doing this morning?" Sydney asked knowing it would be a good indication on how Angela would respond to the interview.

"She seems more withdrawn today than she has been since she came home." Alex answered with a sigh thinking about ho distant Angela had been this morning.

"Well let's get the interview over with, so it will be one less thing Angela has to deal with." Gage said as they climbed the porch steps, once on the porch Gage and Sydney said hello to Gordon who was still on the front porch reading a magazine, enjoying the unseasonably warm weather.

As Alex went inside to get Angela, Gage and Sydney told Walker about the progress of analyzing evidence from Ross's house.

A few moments later Alex came back out onto the porch, "Angela's gone! I've looked everywhere for her she's not in the house." Alex said with a start.

"I'll check for her." Walker said, getting up from the porch swing.

"I'll go with you." Gage replied as he too got up.

Walker and Gage headed over towards the side yard where Christina and Melissa were playing.

"Melissa," Walker called out, "where is Angela?"

"I don't know, I thought she stayed inside." Melissa replied.

"No idea where she went?" Walker asked rather skeptically of his daughter again.

"No Dad," she confirmed.

"I do, daddy." Christina said. "She left on Thunder."

Picking Christina up in his arms, Walker held her close and said "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

With a shrug of her shoulders Christina replied "Nobody asked me."

"Christina Marie, this is serious here, not a game; do you know where Angela went?"

"No sir, she wouldn't let me go with her."

"Alright, I want you girls to stay close to the house, Melissa I want you to put Gunner in his pen." Walker said as he started toward the barn followed closely by Gage and Melissa, who had Gunner by the collar.

Looking in the barn, Walker saw that Angela's horse was indeed gone. Looking at the ground outside the barn Walker found that there were no tracks in the dry dirt.

Walker immediately begins to saddle up his horse, once he was finished, walker headed toward the house to tell Alex that he was going to go look for Angela.

"Walker, what is it?" Alex called out, recognizing the worry in Walker's eyes, when he reached the house.  
_  
_"Angela left on her horse. Gage and I are going to look for her."  
_  
_"I'm coming with you!" Alex said.

"No! You and stay here with the girls in case Angela wanders back home." He pulled Alex close and kissed her. "We'll find her. I promise, Alex, we'll find her and bring her home."

TBC

(A/N: this chapter was getting too long to post as one chapter, the second part still needs some work but I will post it as soon as I get it finished.)


End file.
